You N'Ecoute Pas Me!
by Ari Maxwell00909
Summary: Fayt wants Albel to understand him, but Albel just doesn't get it...


**Title:** You N'Écoute Pas Me!

**By:** Ari

**Disclaimer: **Fayt and crew aren't mine. This plot isn't even mine…

**Notes:** All weird words will be explained. One swear word and OOC

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Albel…you n'écoute pas me!" (Albel, you don't listen to me.)

"What are you babbling about, maggot?" (What do you want now, insect?)

"You n'écoute pas me! You make me n'importateur pas et tu cri at me all the heure!" (You don't listen to me. You make me unimportant and you yell at me all the time, and I am upset.)

"Cri you?" (What?)

"Oui! I get ínjuré every day because I'm so s'appelle 'paresséux' when truthfully, I connaîte my job very well, merci!" (Yes. I get insulted every day because I'm so called 'lazy' when really, I know what my job is very well, thanks! Even if _you_ think it's easy.)

"I know that." (I have no idea what you're going on about.)

"I ne suis pas boring, Albel! And maybe you don't connaîte that you aversion my habiteté beaucoup, and it hurts when you mé moquer de me with Adray!" (I'm not boring, Albel! And don't you understand that you disapprove of my skills a little too much, and it hurts when you laugh at me with Adray! You're a big meanie.)

"I see…" (So, Adray did this…)

"Et examine à tu! You sit there all orgueilleux and supérieur, when really, you're just a secousse." (And look at you! You sit there all proud and superior, thinking you're so cool, when really, you're just a jerk.)

"I…apologize?" (I'm a what?)

"God! You're anal to every detailer, you trés incongrue person! You think you're perfect? I can travel long distances and kill just as many mounstrés as you, but at least I don't act so bizarre about our relationship dans l'énsémble!" (Geeze! You're anal to every detail, you very rude person! You think you're perfect? I can travel long distances and kill lots of monsters like you too, but at least I don't act all weird about our relationship around the group.)

"Fayt, what do you mean?" (Relationship! Warning!)

"My decisions may be transformeur on a whim, but just because a situation is unpredictable, doesn't mean I wont try!" (I may change my mind randomly, but just because a situation is weird doesn't mean I wont try it! Like that sex-slave Luther guy, remember?)

"I know you take chances…" (Who are you taking chances with? I need to speak with them…)

"Yeah, but you aversion them! You think I'm some newbie guerrier who will fais me killed!" (But you hate them! You think I'm some newbie warrior who'll get myself killed in a second, and I'm not…)

"Wait. Killed?" (You better not die, Fayt! What are you planning?)

Fayt stormed out of Albel's room, heading up to the bridge to find Maria and tell her how well their idea had worked! Maria was rather surprised to find Fayt back so soon.

"I think it worked! He looked so shocked; maybe he'll open up now that he and I understood each other."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, he was too ashamed. I think he felt bad."

"Let me see that dictionary, Fayt…" she took the book from him and laughed. "Fayt, this is an ancient American-French dictionary!"

"French? What's French?"

BACK IN ALBEL'S ROOM

Albel pushed the little round thing next to his bed that would somehow transport Adray's consciousness into his room. "What do you want, Nox?"

"What did you say to Fayt?" The Wicked One narrowed his eyes at the button.

"Oh, he was having problems with you understanding him. You use big words, so Maria and I told him to use words you'd understand from a dictionary."

"I see…"

"You didn't understand him, did you?"

"When I find you, maggot, I'm going to kill you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, ChixOr Neko, using Gundam Wing, to study for her English Final, originally wrote this story. I thought it was funny and a good way to study, so I used it with Star Ocean characters to study for my French Exam.

Wish me luck on my test…I hope all my French is correct…

I have the ability to continue this with other 'study material' but I'm not sure if I will…don't count on it. For now, it's a one shot.


End file.
